Thank You Story ::  Night With Angel
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Second Story :: Special Fict EunTeuk Story... RnR Please...


Part 2 :: EunTeuk Story

_**Night With Angel**_

Cast : Eunhyuk & Leeteuk

Pairing : EunTeuk

Warning : Lagi-lagi fict aneh, so' tau, dan apa adanya. Typos pula,, ckckck...

Note : Mau coba bikin story, jadinya kaya gini. Ini story-nya EunTeuk, masih ada story yang lain... Mian, kalo jelek...

.

.

.

Pov :: Eunhyuk

Aku berjalan disepanjang lorong gedung ini bersama Leeteuk hyung menuju ke area tempat parkir. Kami baru menyelesaikan acara kami di SUKIRA.

"Hyukkie... Kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku. Pukul 1 pagi.

"Kalau hyung?"

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau ikut?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Kita coba saja mencari tempat yang bagus, mungkin saja ada. Sekalian cari angin, Hyukkie..." Leeteuk hyung tersenyum kecil.

Ada apa dengannya? Aneh...

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Di tempat parkir, kami langsung masuk ke sebuah mobil berwarna putih. Dari warnanya saja sudah tertebak siapa pemilik mobil ini kami memang tidak bersama manager kami, karena dia sudah pulang bersama member lain lebih awal.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran saat mobil yang kutumpangi sudah melaju.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin ini akan menhilangkan sedikit lelahmu..." Leeteuk hyung menatap lurus kedepan.

Aku hanya bengong. Dia tidak ada tujuan? Aigo~ daripada begini, lebih baik pulang saja. Aku ini sudah lelah. Kenapa malah pergi ke tempat lain yang entah dimana? Dasar! Hyung yang suka semaunya sendiri.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di di kursi mobil. Kutarik nafasku panjang dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Hari ini jadwal penuh. Tak ada semenit pun waktu untuk istirahat. Giliran waktunya pulang, orang ini malah mengajakku ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

Tunggu! Bukankah Leeteuk hyung sudah memulai aktifitasnya lebih pagi dari kami hari ini? Juga bukankah jadwalnya lebih banyak? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan lelah sama sekali? Malah pergi ke tempat lain. Apa ia tidak lelah dan ngantuk saat menyetir? Ah, entahlah...

Kurasakan mobil Leeteuk hyung berhenti. "Nah, sampai. Ayo, Hyukkie..." Ajaknya.

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat Leeeteuk hyung sudah keluar dari mobil dari mobil. Aku melepas sabuk pengamanbyang kupakai dan membuka pintu mobil. Saat kakiku meninjak tanah ini, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku terlalu takjub melihat ini. Hamparan rumput yang tidak terlalu luas yang berada di atas bukit tinggi di pinggir kota Seoul. Kunang-kunang kecil berlari kesana kemari memancarkan cahaya disekujur tubuhnya. Menemani bunga-bunga yang kini tengah menari kecil tertiup angin.

Ah,, rasanya bebas sekali...

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti di tempat yang tidak terlalu terang. Aku mengikutinya. Setelah berhenti di sampingnya, aku lebih takjub lagi. Ini Seoul. Ini Seoul di malam hari. Sungguh indah. Cahaya-cahaya yang menyala ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Lihat, Hyukkie... Itu dorm kita. Sharp Star City,." Leeteuk hyung menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan yang amat sangat tinggi. Ya, itu Sharp Star City.

"Ne, hyung... Indah ya..."

Leeteuk hyung mengangguk. "Rentangkan tanganmu, Hyukkie..." Perintahnya. Refleks, aku menurut.

"Pejamkan matamu. Hirup udara disini, dan keluarkan bersama dengan rasa lelah, bimbang, khawatir, dan juga beban yang sedang kau fikirkan. Lakukan itu berulang-ulang."

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Dan pa ayang kurasakan? Aku bagaikan terbang. Semuanya terasa sangan ringan. Semua rasa lelah, beban, dan semua perasaan negativ itu hilang begitu saja.

Kubuka mataku. Seoul masih terlohat indah dengan lampu warna-warni juga lampu kelap-kelip yang dipasang di sepanjang jalan utama Seoul. Aku menoleh kearah Leeteuk hyung. Ia masih menutup matanya. Mungkin ia juga sedang membuang sebagian beban dan fikirannya. Leader kami yang satu ini memang terlalu banyak beban yang ditanggungnya sendirir. Tapi dia terlihat sangat kuat. Seperti seorang malaikat.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Lebih baik?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Sangat baik. Aku bagaikan terbang. Semuanya terasa ringan. Semua perasaan negativ hilang entah kemana." Jawabku. "Darimana hyung tau tempat ini?"

"Datanglah kemari jika kau merasa gundah, lelah, bingung, atau apapun. Tempat ini, seolah memanggil orang yangv mempunyai beban kesini." Dia membuka matanya perlahan. "Hatiku menuntunku kesini ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk."

Aku hanya menatapnya. "Hyung..."

"Nae..?" Ia tetap memandang lampu-lampu yang menyala di kota Seoul.

"Apa hyung tidak lelah?"

Ia menoleh kearahku. "Jika aku berkata lelah, apa kau akan mempercayaiku?"

Aku kaget dan sungguh tidak mengerti. "Mwo?"

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin sekali berteriak bahwa aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku akan lebih merasa lelah jika dongsaengku merasakan lelah juga. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena aku harus membuat dongsaengku nyaman sebelum aku sendiri yang merasa nyaman."

Aku tercengang. Dia... sebaik itu? Lalu apa balasan kami padanya? Tidak ada, kan...

Leeteuk hyung... dia sempurna sebagai seorang hyung dan leader. Tapi, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan hyung?

"Tapi, hyung.. Ti-" Ucapanku terpotong.

"Sssttt... Sudahlah Hyukkie. Ayo pulang. Aku tau, kakimu pegal karena dance-mu yang hebat. Dan aku juga yakin, mulutmu juga sudah kering karena terlalu banyak bicara di Sukira. Ayo pulang, matamu sudah merah. Kau ngantuk..." Leeteuk hyung berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Aku menataonya dari belakang. Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, aku melihat sepasang sayap indah muncul di punggung Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyungh!" Panggilku.

Leeteuk hyung menoleh padaku dengan senyumannya tanpa membalik badannya.

Malaikat... Leeteuk hyung... Angel Without Wings...

Malam ini indah hyung. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Satu malam bersama seorang malaikat bersama dirimu. One night with a angel like you...

Gomawo... Gomawo...

Kubuka mataku saat kurasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden kamarku. Jam berapa ini? Kuambil jam weker yang tergeletak di dekat bantalku. Kupandangi jarum jamnya.

"MWO? Jam 11?"

Aku langsung loncat dari kasurku menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka.

Hari ini Super Junior memang tidak ada jadwal apapun. Tapi... Tapi...Hari ini adalahjadwalku memberskan dorm dan membuat sarapan untuk semua member. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku yakin mereka semua akan mencincangku. Hyaaaa, ini gara-gara aku tidur telat. Semalam aku tiba di dorm pukul 4 pagi bersama Leeteuk hyung.

Aku keluar dari kamarku. Masih terdengar sepi. Sepertinya mereka msih tidur. Fiuuuhhhh... aku masih punya waktu untuk membereskan semuanya.

Kupandangi setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di dorm ini. Bersih. Rapih. Apa ini? Siapa yang memberskannya? Aku segera berlari ke dapur. Di meja makan, sarapan sudah tersedia. Bahkan piring-piring pun sudah tertata rapih di atas meja makan.

Tatapanku tertuju pada sebuah note kecil yang ditempel di lemari es/

'Aku pergi agak pagi. Aku ada urusan di kantor SM. Jangan menungguku sarapan. Aku akan pulang agak malam. Oia, kalian istirahatlah. Makan yang banyak. Satu minggu ini kalian poasti sangat lelah. Maka hari ini istirahatlah. (Park JungSoo)'

Aku tersenyum setelah membacanya.

"Hyung... apa-apaan kau? Mau membuatku semakin berhutang padamu?" aku bergumam.

Aku berjalan menuju sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Kubaringkan tubuhku. Aku masih ngantuk. Kututup mataki –lagi-.

'Hyung, kau salah... Seharusnya, jika kau lelah katakan saja. Setidaknya, jika kau bicara, sedikit rasa lelahmu berkurang. Jangan terlalu mengutamakan kami hyung, jangan berlebihan. Tapi, kami berterima kasih hyung sudah peduli pada kami. Apakah kami bisa membalas kebaikanmu, kami tidak tau. Karena kasihmu tak terhitung dan tak ternilai'

Leeteuk hyung memang yang terbaik diantara semua yang terbaik. Perfect leader... Best leader... Angel of Super Junior...

Thanks for all, hyung...

Saranghae... ^^

.

.

.

Yaaaa... Story kedua update. Maaf jika ceritanya semakin aneh dan gak mutu, maklum lah, yang nulisnya juga seorang yang gak jelas. Hahaha.

Story selanjutnya siapa ya? HeeTeuk? MinTeuk? Atau KyuTeuk?

Hm~ MinTeuk ajja yaaa.. Tapi itu bisa berubah, sesuai permintaan yang me-review.. hhehe...

Review please...!


End file.
